The NEW Locations of Fun
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: Finally realizing that DeedsTown is now a dead end place for scaring fleshies, Kibosh tells all the students that they're all going to some new scaring locations. Which makes all the kids VERY excited. OC warning just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, here's the moment you've all been waiting for... The new scaring locations! It'll be so fun to do the voted countries and thanks so much for voting. ^u^ Now then,**

**Chapter 1 : We're Going To New Scaring Locations... YAY!**

It was a nice morning at Scare School, and all the students were enjoying their breakfast, Thatch's gang and Casper's gang were having a nice time chatting with each other. Aria smiled at all her friends as she said brightly to them.

'' I can feel that today, is going to be another good day guys. ''

Thatch happily agreed, as he then gave her a peck on the cheek before saying softly to her.

'' It always is, my little star bat. ''

Ra smiles at them then said happily, before eating his green eyed, slime porridge.

'' Especially a good breakfast, to start your morning guys. ''

Fatch happily agrees with Ra, while getting out a nice, big, spongy looking blueberry muffin from his plastic brown bag that his Mum gave him for a small treat.

'' You said it Ra. ''

Fatch giggles giddily, then he opens his mouth to take a nice bite of his muffin. But unexpectedly, a red rope-like thing grabbed his muffin and pulled it from his hand, so Fatch ended up biting thin air instead, which he quickly notices in shock and says in pure confusion to the guys while looking around him.

'' HUH? Hey guys, where'd my muffin go? ''

Just then, Mossheads pet toad leapt out of his small box, onto the table in front of Fatch and had HIS muffin in its mouth. Fatchs look was of shock, then Mosshead said in surprise as he smiled.

'' Looks like toady here wants a bit of your muffin too, come on now little fella, why don't the two of you share that muffin? ''

The toad was looking up at a now desperate looking vampire, suddenly feeling a bit playful now, the toad leapt of the table as he jumped away from them. Which made Fatch have a comically mad looking face as he said in childish anger.

'' HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU.. MUFFIN STEALING TOAD! ''

Fatch got up from his seat and chased the toad all around the cafeteria, while his friends and all the other students watched the comical chase scene with funny/uneasy looks as Casper began to say softly.

'' Boy, Fatch sure doesn't give up so easily over his food. ''

Mantha agrees as she says a bit playfully to him.

'' Especially, one of his FAVOURITE foods. ''

After a few more seconds past by, the toad leapt onto Mossheads lap with an overly desperate looking Fatch, at his tail as he then said in triumph while blocking the toads chances to jump off again.

'' HA! There's now where left to run now, hand over that prized muf- ''

Fatch stopped with pure dread now on his face, as he watched the toad ate the whole blueberry muffin in one gulp, then he falls onto his knees as he starts to weep comical tears while saying in pure misery.

'' Ah NO! Why? WHY? You heartless, muffin-stealing toad. ''

He then brings Flippy close to him and said to his green bear buddy in dramatic depression.

'' Flippy buddy, I'm sorry I've failed to retrieve the muffin.. ''

He then weeps silently, when he hears a soft voice speaking to him.

'' Here you go Fatch. ''

Fatch looks up to see Aria, smiling softly at him as she held out a blueberry muffin to him. Ruby eyes sparkling while smiling graciously up at her, Fatch got up from the ground and gratefully accepts the muffin while saying happily to her.

'' Thank you Aria, you've saved Flippy and me from a sad, hungry reality. ''

He then pops the whole muffin into his mouth, then eats it while making delighted '' Mm '' sounds and when done, he said in a bright, cheerful voice to himself.

'' That muffin sure was tasty. ''

Then all his friends started to laugh happily, from all that comedy/drama Fatch acted, then Thatch came up beside him and playfully ruffles his hair while saying in awe to him.

'' Fatch, you REALLY are, an interesting guy.. You could maybe be an actor in the future, with that soap act you've just done. ''

Fatch just looks down bashfully while blushing brightly, as the others watched the scene they all thought to themselves that... Despite Fatch is only a year OLDER than Thatch, Fatch acts like the youngest one while Thatch really acts like the oldest one... It's like them two were getting as close as... Brothers maybe, which all the rest found very sweet indeed.

Just then, they all hear the microphones working and the headmasters spoke to them through it. Dash said.

'' Attention students, all of you must come immediately to the assembly hall. ''

Then Alder took over.

'' There's a special announcement to be made, from us along with Kibosh. ''

Then Dash said lastly.

'' That is all. ''

then the microphones switches off, now leaving students in curious wonder as they all got up and head straight for the assembly hall, Fatch then said in curiosity to the gang.

'' What do you think the special announcement is guys? ''

some of them just shrug their shoulders, while Thatch said to Fatch.

'' I've no idea Fatch, I'm curious about this too. ''

Aria then said as she smiled brightly at them.

'' Which makes it all the more reason to find out boys. ''

Smiling at her as they both agreed, they all headed straight for the assembly hall.

* * *

All the students were now in the assembly hall, they were paying attention to Kibosh as he spoke to them, while the headmasters stood at the side line.

'' Students of Scare School, you're all here this morning because me and the rest of the staff.. Have been talking about our " Scaring Location. "

This had the students in deep wonder about their scaring location, as Kibosh continued on explaining to them.

'' We've all agreed that the location we've used for years, is now... Deeply, rock bottom. WHICH! Is why that we have all decided and agreed that... It's now time for NEW scaring locations. ''

This REALLY started to pick up all the students interest as they all started to mumble in excitement, before they all paid attention to Kibosh when he spoke again. This time with a small smile on his face.

'' Today, you're all going to scare in ONE, of the new locations we've all chosen for you, Which is... JAPAN! ''

All the students were in silence as they're in deep shock at first, then they all cheered excitingly while clapping loudly in appraisal. Which got Kibosh to smile a little from this, till it went away as he now said lastly to them all.

'' I wish you all the very best of luck and do your best, on your scare students. ''

Then he vanished on the spot as he left Scare School, then the headmasters took over as they said to the excited students while they both smiled. Alder said firstly.

'' So that's that children, once you all leave here, go get your things and be prepared for the BIG trip. ''

Then Dash said.

'' Once you're all prepared, come down below the school and we'll be ready to make our journey. You're all now excused. ''

With that said, all the excited students left the assembly room to go and get their stuff gathered for the big trip. Fatch says excitingly to his friends as he now hugged Flippy tightly while skipping up and down in kid-like excitement.

'' OMGOMGOMGOMG! We're all going to JAPAN guys, this. is. INCREDIBLE! ''

then Flippy quickly said excitingly.

**'' _Japan, HERE WE COME. ''_**

Aria smiles just as excitingly, as she then said to them all.

'' I've never been to Japan before guys, I wonder what it's like. ''

Thatch smiles as he hugs her closely to him, before saying softly.

'' None of us has ever went Aria, which makes it ALL more exciting. ''

DummyGirl and Slither both agreed, as each of them said.

'' Yeah, it'll be like a field trip. ''

'' To MANY, different places man. ''

Aria smiles brightly, agreeing as she said to them.

'' You're all right guys, I'm so excited. ''

So they all went to get the things they'll need for their new scaring experience.

* * *

**There's the first chapter done guys. I'm working on this bit by bit and you all might be surprised about what will come in the next chapter. ^u^**

**That's all for now guys ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guys ;) Japan is one of my Fav countries, so I'm also going to put in a few romaji Japanese words. Hope you enjoy this ok. ^u^**

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Japan ( Nippon he youkoso )**

All the students now went down below the school and once they all got on Cappys ship, they noticed a strange thing on the side of the steering wheel, it was a shiny, metal gadget that was about the same height as the wheel and on the top of it were two buttons, a big round black button and a slightly smaller red button below it on the left. Feeling really curious, Casper came up to Cappy and said in curiosity.

'' Cappy, what's that mechanical contraption doing on your ship? ''

Cappy then explained the contraption to him.

'' Argh! This wiz thingy here, be an upgrade that Kibosh has ordered and installed. It'll be now helping out with very long journeys like this one me boyo. ''

Casper looks at it while wondering how it'll help out with long journeys, before going to sit down with his friends. Just then, the headmasters came on board the ship and said to the students sitting before them. Firstly Alder said.

'' Look's like we're all ready to go then. ''

then Dash said.

'' Just so you kids know, it's going to be a RIDE, to remember. ''

then they both chuckled from the last bit, while the students just had confused looks on, then the headmasters took their seats also. Now seeing that everyone is all seated and ready, Cappy turned to the wheel and said loudly.

'' argh, right then me hearty's. ''

Firstly, Cappy presses the red button, which unexpectedly made seatbelts appear on the students as they clicked on tightly over the students to keep them against the seat. As the students felt REALLY, confused from this they hear Cappy shout out.

**'' SET SAIL FOR JAPAN! ''**

Then Cappy presses the big round black button and amazingly, the whole ship along with everyone on it... Disappeared.

* * *

Only a few seconds later, the ship reappears back on the water near a dock, then Cappy yells out as the bridge laid out on the dock.

**'' WE'VE ARRIVED MATEYS! ''**

All the students and the headmaster, were trembling while looking a little pale then they all shakily got up from their seats and waited till their heads stopped spinning before leaving the ship, Aria said in shock to the gang as they got off the ship.

'' I've NEVER, been on a ride as FAST as that in my life. ''

Mantha then said after rubbing her eyes slightly.

'' Nor so blurry and colourful. ''

Then Thatch said as he stretched out slightly.

'' Well, looks like we'll just have to get used to it guys. ''

Suddenly, they hear a loud gasp from Fatch as he said excitingly to the others.

'' Guys! Look where we are. ''

Once they all looked in Fatch's direction, all the students gasped in amazement, there was a lot of amazingly tall, large buildings, shops and many different kinds of Japanese culture. Thatch and Aria both came beside Fatch as they each said in amazement.

'' It's so amazing. ''

'' What a lot of incredibly large buildings here. ''

The headmasters, along with the other students came up behind them as Dash began to smile while saying to the children.

'' Ah my, Japan sure has some culture that's different from ours. ''

Then Alder said brightly.

'' Indeed, well children, let's move out shall we? ''

All the students cheered in agreement, then they all walked off to where the fleshies are, then Ra pumps up his fists as he said to the guys.

'' Man, this is going to be SWEET! ''

Till suddenly, they see something running towards them then Mosshead said in wonder as he watched it.

'' Hey, what's that coming towards us? ''

then as it got a little closer, it leapt up and headed straight for them as it let out a loud, terrifying.

**'' HYAAAAAAAH! ''**

Everyone else screamed in terror, while some closed their eyes, then when Ra slowly opens his eyes, he was frozen when he saw that a huge, sharp looking samurai sword just inches away from his nose. Now close up, everyone sees that it was a samurai that wore armour of red, green and gold, and a helmet that covered his whole head( Except his face ) with a golden, crescent on top, he also had a pure, black face with glowing, freighting red eyes as the samurai said in a haunted dark voice to them.

'' Anata ha dare kimixyou na ikimono wo sagashi te iru? ''

'' who_ are you strange, looking creatures? ''_

Everyone didn't understand what he said to them, so gathering what ever courage they had, the headmasters slowly came up to the samurai, then Alder said to him while trying to stay calm.

'' P-Please, we mean no harm s-sir. ''

Then Dash said.

'' We're only here to do a bit of practice on the fleshies here. ''

Now looking slightly confused at them, while raising a red eye up a bit, the samurai said in slight confusion.

'' Renshuu desu ka? "

" _Practice? ''_

Now Aria came up to him and said calmly to him.

'' We're only here to do some scaring practice on some of your fleshies here. Our fleshies back at home aren't so afraid of us anymore, so you see, we're only here as a class from Scare School sir. ''

Now the samurai eyes, went wide in shock as he drew his sword away then said in a not so scary voice while his eyes turned into a golden colour now and bowed before them.

'' Aa wakari mashi ta! Anata dake de betsu no kuni, subete no anata wo kowagara seru tame no mottomo seijitsu na shazai kara kurasu no you na. ''

_" Oh I see! Your only a class from another country, my most sincere apologies for scaring you all like that. ''_

The students and headmasters now relaxed slightly, now that they see that he's no longer seeing them as a threat. Then Thatch shyly said to the samurai.

'' U-Um excuse me sir, but we don't know any Japanese language. ''

The samurai now looking embarrassed with himself, he cleared his throat a little before he finally said to them in English.

'' Oh yes, please forgive me for such an awful experience everyone, I hope you all weren't to traumatized from it. ''

Then Casper and Mantha went up beside the still, frozen in place mummy as Casper said softly in concern to him.

'' You ok Ra? ''

No response from him, when Mantha gave him a small tap on the shoulder, he jumped up while gasping loudly which made the others jump. After Ra checked himself out, he let out a sigh of relief before saying to himself.

'' Ah... I'm still in one piece. ''

The rest of the school giggles softly at him, while Mantha shook her head while saying.

'' Yep, he's ok. ''

Then, the samurai said respectfully to them as he once again bowed to them.

'' I am Takeo Anju, welcome to Japan, fellow creatures from Scare School. ''

All the students and headmasters smiled at Takeo, then the headmasters came up to him as Dash said to him whilst smiling.

'' Thank you Mr Anju, we're honoured to meet an honourable samurai such as yourself. ''

Then Alder said.

'' It's the first time that we've come to Japan also. ''

Now raising back up, Takeo kindly said to them all.

'' Really? Well how about I be your tour guide? I can show you around our city. ''

Now everyone was taken back from his kind offer, as Aria said softly to him.

'' Really? Are you sure Mr Anju? ''

Nodding at her, he said kindly to them all.

'' Positive, It would be an honour to show you all our culture and also, to make up for my past inconvenience. ''

Everyone now smiled happily at Takeo, as the headmasters thanked him, while trying to bow like he did.

'' Thank you so much Mr Anju. ''

'' We all truly appreciate this so much. ''

Nodding at them slightly, he then said to them.

'' Your welcome, just follow me everyone. ''

So everyone followed Takeo into the city where Japanese flourished, then Fatch said in excitement to the others.

'' Aw man, that was incredible. I can't wait to tell my family about this trip. ''

The gang smiles at him, as Aria said softly with shining, lilac eyes.

'' This is going to be an experience, we won't ever forget. ''

They all smiled as they followed Takeo into another culture, full of new things and fun.

* * *

**My second Chapter done today guys, I actually managed to post 2 chapters in 1 day, that's lucky ^u^ I'll be at college tomorrow through the week as usual, but I'll still post whenever I can. The English under the Japanese is just a translation of what Takeo's saying. :)**

**New OC, Takeo Anju is Born**

**Stay tuned guys. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, :)**

**Chapter 3 : Scaring, Fun and Beauty**

'' Here we are everyone, our culture of Japan. ''

Takeo said to the group, as they all looked around them in amazement, There was a lot of fleshies walking around the city, a lot of stalls, restaurants and beauty too. Casper said in amazement to Takeo.

'' Wow, Japan sure is a big, amazing place Mr Anju. ''

Takeo looks down modestly, as he then said humbly to Casper.

'' It's not the greatest country in the world, young one... Each and every place in the world is all equal and beautiful in its own way. ''

Casper looks at the humble samurai with a soft smile, then the headmasters said with bright smiles to the young students. Dash said firstly.

'' Ok Children, time for some scaring. ''

'' Good luck everyone. ''

All the kids cheered as they rushed off in different directions for scaring the fleshies, Takeo then came up to the headmasters and said to them as he watched the children run off.

'' I must admit, Headmasters-san... I'm pretty interested to see this. ''

Both of the headmasters giggled softly, then Alder said to Takeo.

'' Well then Mr Anju, you're in for a treat indeed. ''

then Dash said while smiling also.

'' It'll be fun seeing how your fleshies will feel after our students scare them. ''

Chuckling softly to himself while crossing his arms, Takeo said softly in amusement.

'' I'm excited to see this. ''

* * *

An old man was enjoying eating his noodle with chopsticks, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder to see no one behind him. with a look of confusion at first, it turns into an uncaring one with a shrug of his shoulders and saying softly to himself.

'' Sore wo souzou suru hitsuyou ga ari masu. ''

_'' Must have imagined it. ''_

So the man went back to eat his noodles, but as he dug in the noodles with his chopsticks, a look of pure horror came across his wrinkled face when he lifted up a thin, light blue arm which was then grabbed by Mantha as she said to her arm with a smile before putting it back in it's joint.

'' Ah, there you are arm. ''

The old man let a huge scream of bloody terror, while throwing his noodles up in the air and running away from her while screaming. Mantha giggles softly with an amused look on her face, before it turned into a look of disgust, when the noodles landed on top of her head. she said in mild annoyance as she removed it from her head.

'' Ugh, I wish he'd be more careful where he throws it. ''

But then, Mantha picks up one strand of noodle, then pops it into her mouth as she ate it, then says to herself with a small smile after she swallows it.

'' Although, it does taste pretty good... ''

* * *

Two, little girls came walking by a toy stall, when they both noticed a wooden, little girl puppet, grinning excitingly they rushed up to the puppet and look at it with sparkling eyes as the girl said to her friend beside her.

'' Mi te! Kanojixyo ha kawaii de ha nai desu ka? ''

_" Look, Look! Isn't she cute? "_

Her friend happily agrees with her, then eagerly says to her.

'' Ima kanojixyo wo kounixyuu shi masho u! ''

_" Let's buy her now! ''_

But just as she was about to grab her, the puppet came alive and said hauntingly to the shocked looking girls.

**'' AHHH! LET ME PLAY WITH YOUR SOULS! ''**

That made the two little girls, scream in terror before running away crying. DummyGirl watches them leave when she heard a cool, impressed males voice.

'' Good scaring there, D.G ''

Turning around, she sees Slither looking at her with loving eyes, then she smiles softly before jumping into his arms and kisses him on the lips, after pulling away slightly she said happily to him.

'' Aw, thanks Slithery cakes. ''

Slither blushes from DummyGirls pet name for him, but stilling smiling at her, they now both embrace each other.

* * *

Thatch and Aria both laughed playfully as they chased a small crowd of people in bat form, flying after them till they both decided it was enough. So they both de transformed and watch the crowd running away like crazy while wearing happy grins, Aria then giggles giddily as she hugs Thatch tightly before saying happily to him.

'' Aw Thatchy, we sure do make a great team together. ''

Thatch blushes a bit, while smiling lovingly at her as they looked deeply into each others eyes, before Thatch says softly to her.

'' An inseparable duo, my little star bat. ''

Then they both kissed each other lovingly for a few seconds, then pulled away to look at each other softly in love. Then they hear clapping and turned to see a small, grey bat hugging his Flippy, Fatch said blissfully while flicking a tear away from his ruby button eye.

'' Aw, such true, true love you two are in. ''

Thatch and Aria both giggled softly at him, then Thatch asked Fatch in curiosity.

'' How did your scaring go Fatch? ''

Now de transformed, Fatch grins happily as he got out his IPhone Touch and showed some pictures on it to the both of them. He said while showing them each picture.

'' Firstly, here's me hiding at the side of a wall, secondly, here's me in my bat form surprising a tough, huge looking man, thirdly, here's me about to be crushed from that guys foot as he now smiles cruelly and fourthly, Here's me now in my vampire form, holding the shocked/terrified mans foot. Finally, here's me smiling giddily as the man runs away screaming. ''

Thatch and Aria had pretty impressed looks now, then Aria asks in wonder to Fatch.

'' That's great Fatch, but... How did you manage to get them pictures taken? ''

Now smiling fondly while patting Flippy on the head, Fatch said happily to them.

'' Flippy here did a nice job at being the photographer. ''

Then Flippy said in modesty.

_**'' Oh, you're making me blush Fatch... But, thanks though. ''**_

The three friends all laughed happily together.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, all the students walked back to the headmasters and Takeo, as they both clapped in appraisal for their splendid scaring, the headmasters each said happily to the class.

'' Very well done children. ''

'' You all did splendidly well. ''

Takeo nods in agreement, as he said in pleasing way to them the children.

'' Truly young ones, You all did a wonderful job in your practice. I enjoyed it. ''

Then Takeo suddenly had a good idea, then he asked the headmasters.

'' Headmasters-san, have you got anything else planned? ''

The headmasters shook both of their heads at him, which answered his question perfectly, so he said in a generous way to them.

'' How about I take you all to my favourite place? You all can just relax or have fun, since you all got nothing else to do now. ''

The headmasters and all the children, smiles excitingly at Takeo, then the Headmasters each said graciously to him.

'' Y-You would really do that Mr Anju? ''

'' Thank you so kindly, Mr Anju. ''

Takeo bows slightly, while saying kindly to them all.

'' Your all very welcome, Follow me everyone. ''

So they all followed Takeo to his favourite place, as they all wondered to themselves what that place is or what's it like.

* * *

Once they all arrived, they were all blown away from seeing Takeo's favourite place, it was a huge park, with flush green grass, flowers and lots of beautiful pink cherry blossom trees, as a few of its petals blew away with the gentle wind, everyone thanked Takeo and they all rushed of to play in the beautiful park. A little while later, Takeo and the headmasters were having a nice chat with each other while sitting down comfortably, while all the children were either playing games, relaxing or eating Japanese food like noodles, sushi or sweets.

Mantha and Casper both lay side by side on the grass as they watched the white clouds in the bright blue sky go by. Casper said softly to Mantha.

'' It was so kind of Mr Anju, to show us Japan and its culture Mantha. ''

Nodding slightly in agreement, Mantha said to Casper as she smiled.

'' Yeah, Japan sure is a good place for its culture and beauty. ''

Then they both hear Ra grunting beside them, so they sat up and see him struggle with his chopsticks to pick up a bit of sushi. When he finally gives up, he just stabs a piece with one chopstick and brought it to his face, now wearing a satisfied smile, Ra eats the sushi piece happily, before saying to his friends.

'' Don't forget their delicious Japanese food too Guys. ''

Ra then turns to Fatch to see he was finished eating his noodles, Ra then asked him while holding a piece of sushi to him.

'' Hey Fatch, want a bite of some sushi? Pretty tasty bud. ''

Fatch cringes slightly from the sushi offered out to him, then he smiles at Ra while politely declining his offer.

'' Thank you Ra, but I'm not into sushi... Or any kind of fish, But I can offer you some of my sweet dangos if you like. ''

Ra smiles at the plate Fatch held out to him, with three, sweet, lightly sticky dango treats on a stick. Ra said happily to Fatch as they both took one each.

'' Thanks Fatch, they look so good. ''

Then they both ate the dango, while humming delightfully from its sweet flavour, then Fatch cries out happily with sparkling ruby eyes and a child-like smile.

'' Man! This is so DELICOUS! ''

The other three begin to laugh happily, till they clamed down when they all saw Thatch, along with his gang as he had a look of wonder, once they came up to them, Thatch asked them in wonder.

'' Hey guys, have any of you seen Aria? The gang and I are wondering where she could be so, we thought she might be with you four. ''

The four kids shook their heads at him, while Casper said softly to Thatch.

'' Sorry Thatch, but Aria isn't with us nor have we seen her.. ''

'' EVERYONE! ''

All the kids looked in surprise/shock as they see the skeleton twins, Mickey and Monaco running up to them with excited looks on their faces. Once they came up to them, Thatch asked the excited twins in curiosity.

'' Mickey, Monaco.. What's going on? ''

The twins begin to giggle giddily, before Mickey said to them.

'' Just a little something you all might find... AMAZING! ''

Then Monaco grabs Thatch's right arm, before saying playfully to him.

'' That you Thatch, will find TRULY beautiful. ''

Monaco then drags a slightly confused vampire forward slightly, till he and everyone else see Aria coming out from behind a cherry tree and once they all seen her... They were in PURE. AMAZEMENT.

Aria, was wearing a beautiful, navy blue kimono that had little silver stars on it, with a violet ribbon tied around her waist and on her feet were white socks and sandals. Her face was in a beautiful shade of make up, navy blue eye shadow, black mascara and dark red lipstick. Her hair was held up in a bluish-silver hair decoration that has small. silver stars on them with a bat wing on the side. Everyone ( Most of all Thatch ) were truly in deep amazement with Arias Japanese look, she looked like a TRUE princess of Japan. Then the skeleton twins both asked the others in excited unison.

'' Well.. What do you all think? ''

Everyone just said a low, deeply amazed.

'' Incredible.. ''

While Thatch, just walked up to Aria and got down on one knee, then gently holds one of her hands as he softly kissed it, then looks up to her with a passionate look and said softly.

'' Aria... You truly look like a beautiful-NO... a GORGOUSE princess in my eyes. ''

Aria blushes shyly, before opening up a dark blue fan with a silver star with bat wings on each side of it, to hide half of her face while saying shyly to him.

'' T-Thatchy please, I'm really... Not amazing as that at all. ''

Thatch then gets up from the ground, then gently lowers her fan to cup her cheek as he looked lovingly into her beautiful eyes, as he smiled while saying softly to her.

'' To me.. You are the most incredible, kind-hearted, beautiful girl in the universe.. My little star bat, Aria. ''

Aria now looks at Thatch with touched, loving eyes while blushing brightly, before he kisses her passionately, one that she happily returns while all their friends awed in the background. Takeo and the headmasters, were too also watching this unfold while they also smiled happily too. The headmasters then each said softly to Takeo.

'' Its nice to see young love like that. ''

'' One that's so pure and true.. ''

Takeo nods silently in agreement with them, as he watched them kissing each other lovingly, as cherry blossom petals blew all around them. Takeo then smiles happily while saying in his mind.

_" Truly, pure love.. ''_

* * *

**Aw, how sweet was that? I always imagined what Aria would like in a Japanese kimono, so here's my view on it ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it guys, stay tuned. ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 :)**

**Chapter 4 : Harajuku District and Goodbye**

The part of Japan where everyone is now is, Harajuku District and all the students were checking out the stalls and their products and the only two students who were having, the time of their lives are Mickey and Monaco. The sisters giggled giddily at each other, as they both held some shopping bags with bought products, then Monaco said excitingly to her sister.

'' Mickey, I've NEVER knew that Japan has such, ALOT of cute and stylish clothes and accessories. Totally GLAM! ''

Mickey squeals in delight then said as she agreed with Monaco.

'' Totally! But there are still more things to buy ahead of us so**...** LET'S SHOP TILL WE DROP! ''

So the twin skeleton sisters, ran off to buy more stuff from other shops. As the others stayed behind and look at the shops they're in or just walk around outside. Thatch and Aria were sitting on a bench together, as Thatch looked at Aria's bag with ALOT, of cut, stylish things that the twins bought for her. Along with her kimono, that's now in the bag too,( Aria is now in her regular style and clothing ) then Thatch said to her, after making a low, soft whistle.

'' Boy Aria, Those twins sure went crazy into getting you All, of them stuff huh? ''

But the only response that he got from her was a short, soft.

'' Hmm.. ''

Now wondering to himself, Thatch looked at Aria and sees her looking at her Bat flip-phone fondly (Thatch got her that as a gift a little while back) which was light blue with violet rims and buttons, with two, small black bat wings on each side of it. Thatch then says to her again softly.

'' Aria? ''

That got her back to reality, as she now looked at Thatch with a small blush of embarrassment, then she said softly to him.

'' O-Oh... Sorry Thatch, I was deep in my thoughts while looking at something.. Very precious to me. ''

Now a look of curiosity on his face, Thatch asked Aria softly.

'' What's that Aria? ''

Aria now smiles lovingly, as she now showed him a picture of him, curled up beneath a cherry blossom tree while sleeping peacefully and sucking on his thumb a little, that Aria took on her mobile phone. Aria now giggles softly to herself, from seeing her boyfriend now wide eyed, mouth slightly agape and blushing a little as he looked at picture. Then Aria says softly, with a playful tone to him.

'' I have ways, sweetie and... Since I LOVE, you so, so, so much and your adorable sleeping face. I'm going to have that as my wallpaper, so... ''

Aria brought her phone back to herself, and now made the picture her wallpaper as she now has a pleased look on her face while saying to herself.

'' Ah, there we g-? ''

Aria was unexpectedly, caught of short when she felt something wrap around her body, then she looks down and was surprised to see a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly then hears a certain, vampire boy whisper to her softly.

'' You wanna know something Aria?... I always wanted to know what you'd looked like if I... ''

Aria glances at Thatch in slight confusion, before she asked him curiously.

'' If you what? ''

Then suddenly, Aria begins to giggle as she now feels him tickling her stomach and sides, then she covers her mouth while blushing a bit now when the tickling sensation got stronger. Thatch smiles playfully to himself, while awing at Arias adorable expression, then he says affectionately while nuzzling the side of her face softly.

'' Aw! Aria, that is ONE, of the most adorable expressions I've seen from you. You're just TOO CUTE!''

Aria them begin to burst out laughing slightly, while trying to speak to Thatch as the tickling has now gotten a bit too unbearable now, as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

'' Haha... T-Thatchy, p-please-HAHA! St-op... I c-can't breath...ha. ''

After a few more seconds of tickling, Thatch finally stops tickling her as he unwraps her from his arms, so Aria can catch her breath while her eyes were closed shut and a smile blush was still present on her face. Then he hears Thatch say pleasingly to her.

'' That was perfect Aria. ''

Aria opens her eyes, and was shocked to see that now, on Thatch's bat mobile, was a picture that he took of her expression while she was being tickled from him. Aria then looks up at Thatch as she now pouts at him before saying a bit childishly.

'' Meanie. ''

Thatch started to laugh a bit loudly, while Aria just crosses her arms and turns her head away from. Thatch then calms down, while flicking a tear away before he said softly to Aria whilst he smiled.

'' Aria, I'm sorry about that... I just couldn't resist at all, you really are the most cutest, beautiful girl in the world to me. ''

Even though she felt flattered from his words, Aria still looked away from him then Thatch gently hugs her from behind and says softly to her while softly kissing her on the cheek lovingly before saying lovingly to her.

'' I love you, my little star bat. ''

Not able to stay mad at him, Aria finally looks at him, as she now wore a big smile on her face. Aria then pecks him on the lips before saying to him.

'' I can never stay mad at you for long Thatchy, you're really a loveable guy that's... just so adorable and handsome. ''

They both giggled softly at each other, before Aria said to Thatch with a knowing look.

'' So I guess you're going to use that picture as your wallpaper then? ''

Thatch smiles at her, before he shook his head and said happily to her.

'' Nope, look here. ''

Thatch shows her his Bat mobile, and when Aria saw his wallpaper, her lilac eyes went wide open. There was a picture of her, with a happy look on her face as she watched a shower of shooting stars falling down a night sky... Like THAT time, back in the forest when they both saw that shower of shooting stars together. Aria then slowly, looks up at him and slowly said to him.

'' Thatch... That's..? ''

Thatch smiles softly at her, as he nodded and said softly.

'' That's right, this was during the time we saw that shooting star shower in the forest... I took this picture while you were watching the shower and made it into my wallpaper. ''

Aria was shocked from this, then she asked curiously.

'' For that long? But, why? ''

Thatch smiles fondly at the wallpaper, before saying softly to her.

'' This picture... Is very special to me because... It's part of a very happy, touching memory where you were finally able to live here freely and happily, with all of us and... Me. Also, another reason for it is... The very, VERY best thing that I love most of all about you is... Your heart. ''

Thatch pauses for a bit, before saying fondly to her.

'' Beautiful, full of kindness, courage, hope, passion and many more. That's what I love truly the most about you Aria. ''

After Thatch puts his mobile away, a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and he sees Aria nuzzling him lovingly. Then she looks up at him with touch filled eyes before saying softly to him.

'' Thatch I... No words, could truly express... ''

Thatch just smiles lovingly at her this time, then he cups the side of her face, while stroking it with his thumb. Before saying softly to her.

'' There's no need... My love. ''

Thatch then closes the distance between them, as he kisses her, which she happily returns, after a few minutes went by, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. When they hear a voice say to them.

'' Thatch-san , Aria-san. ''

The two vampires, turned to see Takeo then they each said to him.

'' Oh Mr Anju, what is it sir? ''

'' You need us for something sir? ''

Takeo just chuckles slightly, before saying kindly to them.

'' Oh nothing important children, I only came here because I've noticed how... Deeply in love you two are truly in. ''

This made the two, young vampires blush bashfully while smiling sheepishly, which made Takeo laugh heartedly, before saying kindly.

'' I find it very wonderful indeed, reminds me of the love my wife and I share with each other. ''

Aria and Thatch now looked at him in surprise, before Aria said to him.

'' You're married Mr Anju? ''

Takeo then sits down on his knees, before saying to the two young vampires fondly.

'' Yes young one, we also have two young children as well, Our first born daughter who's the same age as you kids and our youngest son, who's only a baby that's starting to crawl around merrily. ''

This made both of the vampires smile at Takeo, as they each said softly to him.

'' Sounds like a lovely family you have, Mr Anju. ''

'' You must love them all to bits. ''

Takeo closes his golden eyes shut for a second, before he opens them up as he looks up at the sky, before saying softly in happiness to them.

'' I do, I truly do so love them all. ''

This happy moment lasted for only a few seconds, when they suddenly hear a loud, desperate cry.

**'' AAAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEELLLLP! ''**

Then a sound of crashing, then they turned to see Ra stuck in a trash bin, with Takeo's sword laying near him, as they others tried to get him out by pulling on his feet, The three now had slightly, funny looks as Thatch said a bit awkwardly to Takeo.

'' Ah... What just happened? ''

Takeo now has an embarrassed look in his golden eyes, as he sheepishly said to him.

'' Welllll, you see... Ra asked if he could borrow my Sword for a bit, which I obliged to do so because I thought he wouldn't have much too much trouble with it, but... Looks like I was wrong. ''

Takeo got up and turned to the two and said to them.

'' Let us go and help him children. ''

No words needed, the three went over to the others to help the poor mummy boy out.

* * *

It was sunset now, the class were now saying their goodbyes to Takeo, as Cappy's ship waited behind them, both the headmasters said gratefully to Takeo.

'' Thank you so much, for showing us around Mr Anju. ''

'' We all had a great time, right children? ''

All the students agreed, as they cheered while saying their thanks to him, this all made Takeo bow humbly while saying kindly to them all.

'' You're all very welcome everyone, I thank you, for coming to our country and that you are welcome back here anytime. I bid you all farewell for now. ''

Takeo watches them all say goodbye to him, as they got on the ship then they all disappeared from sight. Takeo chuckles softly to himself, while saying in his mind.

_'' Such nice people they are, Clare and the children would be thrilled to hear about this. ''_

Takeo then walked off, while feeling very happy about today.

* * *

**That was nice, In case you're all wondering... Clare is the name of Takeo's wife ^u^**

**This is all for now, cause I'll be quite busy this month of June, but will post the next chapter of their trip to France, when not so busy. :)**

**Take care guys ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, now a trip in France ;)**

**Chapter 5 : Now we're in France ( Maintenant, nous somme en France )**

'' I-I... Don't believe it... We're in FRANCE! ''

Quasie cried out happily, as he looked up at France's capital tower, the Eiffel Tower ( In French: La Tour Eiffel ) then the rest of the class came up behind him and had amazed looks on their faces, as Casper began to say softly.

'' Whoa, France sure is also amazing Quasie, just look at the Eiffel Tower, it's HUGE. ''

The headmasters each said in amazed as they looked around them.

'' France is really a lovely country also. ''

'' Such elegance and class.. ''

Thatch then looked up at them, and said to them.

'' So, where do we start our practice Sirs? ''

The headmasters thought for a second, till they each said to the class.

'' Well Thatch, how about we take a tour first for a change? ''

'' We could start off by going, up the Eiffel Tower and see the view of France, what you think children? ''

All the kids happily nodded excitedly as they agreed, which made the headmasters smile at them, before saying to the class.

'' Splendid! Let's make our way class. ''

'' Eiffel Tower, here we come. ''

So the whole class made their way to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

They're now walking up the long, long stairs inside the tower and when they reached the second level, all the French people saw them and screamed in bloody terror, as they cried out in terror.

'' AHHH! MONSTRES! ''

'' _AHHH! MONSTERS! ''_

Then the crowd of people ran away from them by going down the stairs or the elevator while the whole class watches them run away. Now only leaving the class in the tower, they now had funny/weird faces as they all grinned nervously to themselves, as Mantha said to everyone.

'' Well, that certainly was easier then expected, right? ''

Everyone nodded in agreement with her, then they suddenly hear Quasie cry out excitingly to them.

'' Everyone, come and look at this marvellous view, you can see ALL of France from here. ''

Everyone then smiled excitingly, as they made their way over to him, only for Casper's gang and Thatch's gang to stop in their tracks, as they suddenly noticed that... Ra and Mosshead were not with them. Casper said softly in curiosity.

'' That's funny, Ra's not here... ''

Then Thatch said in wonder as well.

'' Neither is Mossy, where are those two? ''

Suddenly, they all hear heavy, tired panting noises, as they all now looked at the stairs and were surprised when they see Ra and Mosshead, on their hands and knees, looking dead tired and as their gang came over towards them in concern. Ra said wearily to them.

'' HA...ha... G-Guys... gulp.. I, NEVER...Want to go up these stairs...AGAIN! ''

Then Mosshead said a little tiredly to them.

'' Ha... We also...cough... Had to make way from all them... Fleshies, coming down the stairs like crazy... Did we miss something? ''

Both of the gangs, chuckled softly to themselves, before they went over to their two friends and help them back on their feet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, most of the others stayed in the second level, to enjoy the nice French food from the small restaurant, while Casper's gang and Thatch's gang were on the third level, which is the observatory deck and both of the gangs were in awe as they all admired the whole view of France. DummyGirl said softly to the guys.

'' Whoa... What a neat view. ''

Then Slither said too in soft awe.

'' Totally, we must be like... I don't know... Maybe... 1,063 ft. tall. ''

Then Mosshead said in surprise to the two, while looking a bit shocked/scared.

'' THAT TALL? Well I certainly wouldn't want to jump off from this building... Imagine the long, long way down to the bottom. ''

All three began to shudder a bit, just from imagining the long fall from this tower, Then Mantha said with a small, playful smile on her face.

'' Well guys, let's all be grateful that there won't EVER, be a need to do that. ''

Just then, Quasie arrived at the third level with them, while wearing a happy smile and said to his friends.

'' Ah my friends, tell me how are you all enjoying the view of France. ''

Everyone smiled at Quasie, as Casper said softly to him.

'' The view of France is great Quasie. ''

'' It really is Quasie. ''

The others turned to look at Fatch as he looked into the telescope, while Flippy was sitting on top of it. Fatch continued on as he looked around through the telescope.

'' You can just see EVERYTHING a lot closer through the telescope here. Buildings... Buildings... Water underneath a bridge... More Buildings... A grey view... Wait! A grey view? ''

Fatch turns back to the grey view, only to meet a face looking at him, with a mischievous smile and said.

'' BOO! ''

'' AHH! ''

Fatch screamed out, as he landed on his backside, then Flippy landed in his arms, which made Fatch hug him before he looked up to see... A grey gargoyle that had a skinny body, a brown cloth around it's waist, two horns pointing up from his head, thin shoulder length brown hair, a tail, an eagle-like beak on his face with bright, yellow eyes and wings on his back.

The gargoyle chuckled slightly, before flying down to Fatch and offered his clawed, hand out to him, while wearing an apologetic look and saying.

'' Désolé, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister à faire peur aux autres, leurs visages sont simplement inestimable. ''

'' _Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist scaring others, their faces are just priceless. ''_

Not knowing French language, Fatch just smiled up at him before he took his hand, and said to the gargoyle as he was back on his feet.

'' Um, Thanks for the hand sir and... Nice scaring. ''

Suddenly, Quasie ran up to the gargoyle with a big grin on his face, then happily said.

'' Great Grandfather! How nice to see you again. ''

The gargoyle, then smiled a big, happy smile as he ruffled the humpback child's head, while now saying in English this time.

'' Quasie! You little hump you, been awhile since I've seen you. You're looking well. ''

Quasie smiled as he giggled, then said to his grandfather.

'' You as well Grandfather. ''

All the kids had surprised looks, as Ra said to Quasie in surprise.

'' Quasie, I didn't know you had a great Grandfather and he would be a gargoyle. Waoh- OW! ''

Ra rubs his left arm, after Mantha nudged him hard and now giving him a look that clearly said " Rude " This only, made the gargoyle laugh as he said to the children.

'' Ah well kid, the family has ALOT, of different kinds of creatures in it, This kids here friends of yours Quasie? ''

Quasie smiles up at him, and says happily as he does the introductions.

'' Yes, this is Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch, Aria, Fatch, DummyGirl, Slither and Mosshead. There also in my class at Scare School. ''

The kids said their hellos to the gargoyle, which made him smile and said to them.

'' Well, great to meet you kids, I'm Lexington Greystone, Quasie's great grandfather. May I ask, what you all are doing here in France? ''

Aria walks up to Lexington and said whilst smiling.

'' We and the rest of Scare School, are visiting new places for our new, scaring locations sir. We first visited Japan and now we're in France. ''

Lexington had a look of shock, before turning into an understanding one, then he said merrily to the children.

'' I see, well then, I would certainly like to meet the rest of the school, could I meet them? ''

all the kids smiled kindly at him, as Quasie said happily to his grandfather.

'' Of course you can meet them Grandfather. They'll be happy to meet you. ''

Lexington smiles excitingly, then says happily while putting his clawed hands together.

'' Grand! Let's go meet them then. ''

So Quasie happily lead his grandfather, to the second floor in the tower, while the two groups watched them head off with smiles on their faces. Thatch then said to his friends.

'' Well guys, I can already say that this well be, another, great trip. ''

Casper smiles at him and said softly.

'' Indeed it will Thatch. ''

All the kids, laughed happily with each other, before they stopped and went down the stairs to join the others, while wearing happy smiles.

* * *

**AH! There's my first chapter done for France, Lexington Greystone is also a new OC I've made up while typing this up and Quasie's Great Grandfather. :)**

**Btw, Thanks very much for your patience guys and hope you all have a nice summer too. ;)**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 :)**

**Chapter 6 : Fun in France**

The headmasters and the rest of the class, soon notice Quasie and the kids with a grey gargoyle. Once they come up to them, Alder and Dash each said to the children with smiles on their faces.

'' Ah children, how was the view of France? ''

'' Oh! who's this gargoyle here children? ''

The kids smile excitingly, as Quasie began introducing Lexington to them.

'' Sirs, this is my great, grandfather. Grandfather, these lot are my class and headmasters. ''

Lexington smiles at them, then he held his clawed hand out to the headmasters, and said.

'' Well Bonjour to you all, my name is Lexington Greystone. ''

The headmasters smile at Lexington, before they shake his hand and they said.

'' Very nice to meet you, Mr Greystone. ''

'' A pleasure indeed. ''

They both stop shaking hands and brought them back to their sides, then Lexington said to the whole class with a smile on his face.

'' I heard that you all, are here on one of your trips to new scaring locations... Since you all are first timers in France, how's about a tour of it with me as your guide? ''

Quasie and the whole class now have looks of surprise, then into excited ones as Quasie said with a grin on his face to his grandfather.

'' You'd really do that for us grandfather? ''

Lexington smiles fondly at Quasie, and ruffles his head while saying happily.

'' Of course Quasie, It'll be a lot of fun. ''

All the children cheered happily, while the headmasters just smile graciously, and both of them said to Lexington.

'' Thank you Mr Greystone. ''

'' How very generous of you. ''

Lexington smiles at them, then said.

'' No problem at all everyone. ''

Lexington then puts both of his fists, on his sides before saying to the group.

'' Now then... LET'S GO TOURING! ''

Everyone cheers loudly, before they all followed Lexington out of the tower and show them the culture of France.

* * *

'' Ah... Nice frogs legs and snails, great for a lunch break. ''

It was lunch time now, everyone was eating their lunch in a park nearby a pond, Lexington then looked at Alder and Dash sitting beside him, then he offered them two frogs legs in his clawed hand and said.

'' You two fancy some frogs legs? Pretty slimy and crunchy. ''

The headmasters were not so sure at first, because they've never eaten French food like frogs legs or snails for instance. But didn't want to be rude or disappoint him, they both smiled at him and said in unison as they accept his offer.

'' Thank you. ''

They looked at their frogs legs for a second, till they pop them into their mouths, chew thoroughly and swallow them. Then they both smiled pleasingly and looked at Lexington and said in unison.

'' Tasty. ''

Lexington laughs out heartily, then pats them on the back while saying.

'' Ha-ha, glad you both think so. ''

The three began to laugh merrily together, while not noticing a pale, shocked Mosshead watching them, while covering his pet toads eyes and said slowly to his pet.

'' Toady... I'm very GLAD, you're not seeing this right now. ''

Then finally, Mosshead walks away from them, while carrying his toad securely.

* * *

Right now, the kids were either relaxing or walking about doing some exploring, Thatch's gang and Casper's gang were laying on the green grass, as they all watched the white clouds go across the blue sky. Fatch smiles giddly, while hugging Flippy to his chest and said happily to him.

'' Boy, I'm sure enjoying this tour of France, seeing such nice sights, eating French food like croissants, cheese, hot dogs and fried coated hot dogs. How about you Flippy? you having fun as well? ''

Flippy then says happily to Fatch.

**'' _TONS of fun Fatch, how about everyone else? ''_**

Everyone just smiles while murmuring in agreement to Flippy, Thatch let's out a relaxed sigh, and looks back towards the clouds and says softly to himself.

'' Yep, this is great... ''

Suddenly, he hears someone walking towards him and a happy voice.

'' Hey guys. ''

Then he hears gasps, so he got off from the ground and turned to see Aria, now wearing an amazed look when he saw her. Aria was now wearing French clothing, She was still wearing her beret but her hair was now in a high ponytail, held together in a daisy hairband, a grey bandanna around her neck, a pink camisole, blue jeans with a grey belt in a silver buckle and light brown, pointed boots. She was looking slightly while blushing a bit before saying shyly to them.

'' U-Um... Mickey and Monaco said that, this French look would look perfect on me, what you guys think? ''

Thatch just stood and stare in awe at Aria, while the others got up and walked over to Aria as they all smiled at her. Mantha blew a low, short whistle before saying to Aria.

'' Aria, you look really good in French clothing as well. ''

All the others nodded in agreement, Which made Aria smile modestly at them, then she looked at Thatch and said softly to him.

'' What do you think Thatch? ''

Thatch quickly got out of his stare, smiles widely before walking up to her and give her a peck on the cheek. Before looking into her eyes and smiling sweetly whilst he said to her.

'' My little star bat... You. look... Lovely. ''

Aria giggles softly, before she said sweetly to him whilst smiling at him.

'' Thank you Thatchy. ''

Just then, Mickey and Monaco came towards Aria and placed a shopping bag beside her, then Mickey said.

'' Here's more French styles for you Aria, only the best ones picked.

Aria smiles at the skeletons, then said softly to them.

'' Aw, Thanks you two, it's very nice of you two to buy me, ALL of this clothes and accessories... Are you sure you both are ok with this? ''

The twins nod at her, as Monaco said happily to her.

'' Totally fine Aria, it's so much fun to have, another fashion buddy who enjoys having fun in style with us. ''

Then the twins, looked at Mantha and DummyGirl with a sparkle now in their eyes, the twins start to walk over to them as Mickey said.

'' Say, Mantha and DummyGirl, how would you two like to join the club too? You two will look so glam. ''

Both Mantha and DummyGirl, were now getting nervous from the, weird sparkle in the twins eyes. So they slowly walk away backwards while each said nervously.

'' Uh, no thanks we appreciate it but.. ''

'' We have other things to do bye. ''

DummyGirl and Mantha, ran away full speed from the twins, as they were after their tails. This made the others chuckle a bit, before Casper said to Slither.

'' We better go and help Mantha and DummyGirl Slither. ''

Slither nodded at Casper and said.

'' Yeah, cause if we don't... They're doomed. ''

So the two boys, ran off after the girls, while the remaining few just stood and watch them leave. Then Mosshead came over to them and said in curiosity to them.

'' Hey guys, uh... Where's them two running off to? ''

They shook their heads slightly, while smiling to themselves, before telling Mosshead the whole story.

* * *

It was sunset now, Lexington was with the whole class, as Cappy's boat stood behind them, He then said to the lot with a smile.

'' I had a really nice time with you all today, you're all welcome back here anytime. ''

The whole class smiles at him, as Quasie hugs him and says happily to him.

'' Thank you so much for the tour, great grandfather. ''

Lexington chuckles at him, before ruffling his head slightly and said.

'' Not a problem Quasie, I'll see you around. ''

Quasie smiles at him and said.

'' You too. ''

He watches him walk back to his class, then he said to them all.

'' Goodbye everyone, take care. ''

Everyone said goodbye to him, as they all got on the ship and disappear before his very eyes. Lexington crosses his arms, while chuckling to himself and said whilst smiling.

'' I'm very happy Quasie's doing well at Scare School, such nice friends he has. ''

He then uncrosses his arms and flies away from the spot, to go and rest up for the night.

* * *

**Well, the trip to France comes to an end I'm afraid guys... :(**

**But don't be too sad though, next trip will be in Italy and it'll be just as fun. :)**

**Stay tuned for next chapter. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, the trip to Italy, which is also... The last trip I'm afraid :( I had a lot of fun doing this, also, Thanks so much for your votes guys, really appreciate them :D Now then...**

**Chapter 7 : Now for Italy ( Ora per l'Italia )**

It was a beautiful day in Italy, the boats sail by in the water peacefully, like the loving couple, as they held each other lovingly in the boat, then they looked at each other in the eyes. The woman said to the man.

'' Aw darling, non c'è niente che potrebbe davvero rendere questo momento più perfetto. ''

_'' Aw darling, there's nothing that could possibly make this moment more perfect. ''_

The man chuckles softly at her, before he says lovingly to her.

'' Davvero, come circa questo? ''

_'' Really? How about this? ''_

The man slowly close his eyes shut, soon the woman follows suit as they slowly moved their faces to each other, while puckering up their lips. When suddenly, they both shriek in surprise as they both, get soaked with water. Both are soaked to the skin, while now feeling confused/angry the man angrily shouts out.

'' EHI! QUAL È LA GRANDE- ''

_'' HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG- ''_

The man cuts short in shock, as he and the woman now see a creepy, pirate ship pass by them while they stare at it in shock. After a few seconds passed, the couple let out a scream of terror, jump out of the boat and swam far away from them as fast as possible.

Cappy's ship makes it's perch on land, lowers the bridge then all the class gets off as they all made foot on the concrete ground. Aria looks around in awe as she says in amazement.

'' Wow... Italy is so pretty, don't cha think Thatch? ''

Thatch too looks amazed as he replies softly to her.

'' Yeah, it sure is Aria. ''

Mantha smiles slyly to herself, then said.

'' Another, country with a romance theme don't cha think guys? ''

This made Thatch and Aria look down sheepishly, while the others smile to themselves. Casper then says to the headmasters.

'' Should we start with our practice now sirs?... Sirs? ''

Casper and class turned to see the headmasters, looking at all the happy, loving couples in the boats, with a sad, faraway look. All the kids were feeling curious/confused now, as Casper tried again.

'' Sirs, you ok? ''

This brought them both back to reality, as they looked at the class in surprise then cleared their throats, before Alder and Dash each said to them.

'' O-Of course, you kids can go on and practice. ''

'' We'll check on you all later children. ''

This didn't really ease any of their curiosity, but said nothing more as they just walked off to find some fleshies to scare. Ra then says in wonder to the guys as they walked.

'' I wonder why the headmasters had such, a... Faraway look? ''

Some of the others just shrug, while Aria just said to Ra.

'' I don't know Ra... But I hope that they're both ok. ''

Thatch glances at her as he nods, before he glances back at the headmasters, having a pretty good idea what the matter was and said hopefully in his mind.

_'' I hope so too... ''_

* * *

About half an hour past, the headmasters stand at the side of the water, as they watch a few happy, loving couples in boats pass by them. Alder and Dash let out a sad sigh, before Alder looks at his brother and said.

'' All of these loving couples, sure are happy... ''

Alder places his tentacle hand, over their shared heart and says quietly now.

'' But why is it that... Whenever we see them. there's always this empty, yet pained feeling inside? ''

Dash lets out a sad sigh, before he says softly to his brother.

'' Don't forget Alder, love is not only wonderful... But also painful too. ''

He then brings out a picture from inside their purple robe, on it were twin-headed, female monsters like themselves, only they had light blue skin and blonde hair. The tallest head had shoulder length hair, bit curly at the ends, hazel eyes and a thin layer of red lipstick. While the slightly shorter head, had her hair in short pigtails, purple eyes and pink lipstick. On the right hand of the picture had writing, which both of the headmasters read quietly.

'' Anna and Daphne... ''

Tears now stinging both of their eyes, they let out a short, quiet sniff as they put the picture back inside their robe and rub their eyes slightly, before they lower their heads while shutting their eyes closed. Till suddenly, they hear a soft, yet concerning female voice.

'' Mi scusi, sono due ok? ''

_'' Pardon me? Are you two ok? ''_

Alder and Dash both turned around and were shocked once they did, there was a female creature, who had grey skin, black sclera eyes with a lovely honey colour in them, reddish-brown hair with small curls at the ends that only reach to her neck, a long-sleeved, yellow dress that reached just to the knees with white markings on it. Alder and Dash were staring at her in awe, until the female said again to them.

'' Siete ok? ''

_'' Are you ok? ''_

This brought the two back to reality, they both chuckled nervously, until Dash said a bit sheepishly to her.

'' O-OH! S-Sorry about that ma'am... ''

Then Alder said sheepishly too.

'' W-We don't speak Italian I'm afraid... ''

This only made the female giggle softly, until she looks up at them while smiling reassuringly and said.

'' Oh don't worry about it, I was walking by here and then I spotted you two standing here, so I came over and wanted to know if you two were ok. ''

Now understanding what she said before, the headmasters looked at her reassuringly as Alder said.

'' Oh, we're both ok miss. ''

Then Dash said.

'' Although, thank you very much for your concern. ''

This made her smile softly at them, before she said to them.

'' I've never seen you two around here before... Are you new here? ''

They both nodded at her, as Dash said to her.

'' Yes we both ma'am. ''

She smiles brightly as she says to them.

'' I see, what are your names? ''

They then looked shocked with themselves, before Alder said.

'' Oh, where are our manners... I'm Alder. ''

Then Dash said.

'' I'm Dash and as you can see, we're conjoined twin brothers. ''

This made her smile at them, as she said.

'' I see, nice names you both have. ''

Alder and Dash both blushed at little from her nice compliment, then she said softly to them.

'' I'm Melina Senka, a demon. ''

This took both of them by surprise, when they heard that she was a demon. Dash then said in surprise to her.

'' Really? You're a demon? ''

Then Alder said to her in complete amazement.

'' You're a really pretty o-! ''

Alder quickly shuts his mouth with his tentacle, while Dash looks at him in shock as they both blushed. Then they hear Melina laugh happily, before she says to them whilst smiling.

'' Oh thank you, I know I don't LOOK, very demonic like but... ''

She then walks up to them slowly, and says quietly to them face to face.

'' There are a few surprises about me, that could surprise you two. ''

This made them blush as they see Melina wink playfully at them, as she took a step back. Melina then says in curiosity to them.

'' So what brings you two here in Italy? ''

This made both of them remember about their class, as they now had looks of realization. Alder then said a little frantically.

'' Our class! We've almost forgot about them. ''

This made Melina tilt her head to the side slightly, as she blinks a few times while saying in confusion.

'' Your class? ''

They then look at her, as they nodded and Dash said to her.

'' Yes, you see Miss Senka, we're here in Italy with our class of young creature children, for scaring practice on the fleshies here. ''

Then Alder said.

'' Our old location, has gone flat out of fear so we're traveling to different locations for new scaring locations. ''

Melina now has a look of understanding, as she said to them softly.

'' Oh I see... Could I come along with you? ''

This made the headmasters look at her in shock now, Alder and Dash each said.

'' R-Really? Are you sure? ''

'' Aren't you busy with other things? ''

Melina shook her head a bit, as she to them.

'' I haven't got other things to do really and besides... ''

She then looks at them sweetly, while fluttering her eyes at them.

'' I would love to meet the children, get to know them all and... You both as well. ''

This made them blush redly, while feeling a very fast beating in their chest. They took a breath before they smile at her and each say.

'' O-Of course you can come, Miss Senka. ''

'' It'll be fun we're sure. ''

Melina then grins happily before saying graciously to them.

'' Splendid! Thank you Alder and Dash. ''

They both smile at her, as they each said to her.

'' Your welcome Miss Senka. ''

'' Let's make our way then. ''

The headmasters and Melina both walk side by side, as they head to where the children are, as they walked Melina says to them.

'' Oh yes, also... Call me Melina, no need for any formalities. ''

This made them blush slightly, as they nodded at her while they all walked. As they did, Alder and Dash both said the same thing in their minds.

_'' What's going on with us? We've only met this women and already... We both feel so, so tingly in our heart... It couldn't be... Could it? ''_

* * *

A group of fleshies, run away screaming from the Colosseum, as they kids came out a few seconds after, Slither then says in wonder to them.

'' I wonder why fleshies would hang around here, inside this old, partly broken building? ''

Ra looks at the building, then says to Slither.

'' Probably a tourist place for them, this building must be REALLY old. ''

Then Fatch says as he too looks at the building.

'' It's called the Colosseum, It says to be around 2,000 years old and it used to be an arena, where people would come and watch games being held inside. ''

He then looks at them, and was taken back from their mouth agape looks at him, now feeling very embarrassed. Fatch blushes while twiddling his thumbs and says.

'' S-Sorry, I just had so much fun, traveling to a lot of countries... That I've been studying them a bit. ''

They shook their heads at him, as Thatch says to Fatch whilst smiling.

'' Don't be sorry Fatch, We're impressed how you've remembered something like that. ''

Aria agrees, whilst smiling also.

'' You're really smart Fatch. ''

This made Fatch blush brightly, but smiles at them all. Just then, they hear Mantha say.

'' Hey guys, look at this. ''

They all turn and see the headmasters coming towards them... With Melina at their side. Casper then says.

'' It's the headmasters and... Who's that with them? ''

Thatch says to Casper.

'' Don't know, let's go and meet them. ''

So without another word, the class walks towards them and once they got to them, Alder and Dash smile at them as they each said.

'' Ah children, sorry if we're late. ''

'' Good time scaring? ''

The class nods at them, while Thatch smiles and says to them.

'' It's ok sirs, we've had a good scaring practice too... Also, who's this here with you? ''

Alder and Dash both stammered nervously at first, till Melina says kindly to them.

'' Me? I'm just a friend that your principles made today, I'm Melina Senka, lovely to meet you all children. ''

* * *

**First chapter of Italy done, as you see, Melina Senka, is an OC of Italy I've created while typing this chapter. :)**

**I've got to admit, Melina is quite a... Charming OC don't cha think guys? ;)**

**Also, a Thanks to Maric, for researching me that info for me. ;D**

**Small Notice : If there's ANTHING, that you all are unsure of or confused about, Just let me know and I'll explain it for you. :)**

**Stay tuned for next chapter and Thanks so much for reading as always. ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 :)**

**Chapter 8 : Fun in Italy whilst Getting Acquainted**

The children looked at Melina with surprised looks, while the headmasters glanced at her in shock, while she only smiles brightly at them. Then Triclops said softly to Melina.

'' How'd you come across them miss? ''

She smiles at the young Cyclops girl and said.

'' Well dear, I was on my daily walk, when I spotted... ''

She pauses a bit, as she steps a sides way closer to them and looks at them sweetly, before continuing to say.

'' These two, fine men standing near the water, so I went over to them and asked if their were ok and... Moments later, we've become friends. ''

She looks away from the blushing headmasters, to face the children as she smiles at them and says.

'' They've told me about you kids as well, saying what a nice class you are and how good you all are in your scaring and learning. ''

This made some of the class giggle quietly, while Thatch just glances slyly at his principles, before saying to Melina.

'' Oh really, you must REALLY, like them then miss? ''

Melina giggles softly, before she glances at them and says softly.

'' You could say that. ''

Alder and Dash's expressions were priceless now, their cheeks were flashing red and their mouths were agape. The kids all snickered softly at them, while Melina just smiles amusingly at them, till seconds later, they snap out of their daze, clear their throats and they both said to them.

'' R-Right, as you all heard children. ''

'' We're just became friends with each other a-? ''

They now look at the class in shock as they all started to giggle quietly, before they placed their tentacles on their sides and Dash said to them.

'' What are you all giggling about? ''

All the kids stopped giggling, but still wore grins on their faces, till Ra said to them.

'' Us? Oh nothing sirs, it's just... ''

They waited for him to finish, till Mantha said slyly to them.

'' You two, REALLY seem to like her. ''

Alder and Dash wasn't sure what she meant, till seconds later, they both blushed wildly as they frantically, shook their heads while saying flustered to the class.

'' W-WHA? Children-us-no, no, NO! ''

'' Don't think of such CRAZY, things we-? ''

They stopped speaking, when they felt Melina wrap her arms around their right arm, before she said softly in reassurance.

'' Don't worry you two, these kids sure do have some, crazy imagination eh? Although... You two are REALLY, likable to me. ''

This made them blush, while kids just snicker softly at them, then Melina looks at the class and says to them.

'' Say, how's about you all have a tour around here? Since you're all finished your practice. ''

This made them really excited, as they clapped and cheer, while some thanked her happily. This all really made her smile at them, then she asks the headmasters softly.

'' What do you two think then? ''

Alder and Dash quickly snapped out of it, look at her while smiling nervously as they each said to her.

'' O-OH! That would be lovely miss- I mean.. Melina. ''

'' Well, let's go children, our sightseeing of Italy. ''

The adults soon started to walk, as the kids followed behind, then Aria whispers to Thatch gleefully.

'' Isn't this sweet Thatchy? Alder and Dash have a crush on her, like she has for them. ''

Thatch smiles widely at her, before whispering to her.

'' Really is Aria. ''

Then Fatch pops into the conversation, as he too whispers in wonder.

'' I only wonder though, when are they going to confess and start dating? ''

Casper smiles softly at Fatch, as he whispers to them.

'' It takes time Fatch, they've got to get to know each other more first. ''

Fatch nods at Casper in understanding, while Thatch smiles as he looks at Melina and the headmasters at the front together, walking side by side. He speaks hopefully in his mind.

_'' This could be their second chance for love again, I hope it goes well for them. ''_

* * *

Everyone was now at The leaning Tower of Pisa ( In Italian : _Torre pendente di Pisa_ ) The class looks up at it in amazement, then Fatch says in sparkling excitement.

'' The leaning Tower of Pisa, the freestanding bell tower, known worldwide for its unintended tilt to one side. The towers height is 183.27 feet, from the ground on the low side and 185.93 feet on the high side. ''

Fatch then hears Melina laughing a bit, then he sees her clapping for him while saying in impressment to him.

'' My, my... How very clever you are young man. ''

Fatch looks down bashfully, while blushing and hugging Flippy to him, then Flippy says to Melina.

**_'' Fatch has a photographic memory miss, that's how he knows a lot of things for school and such. He's very bashful and shy about it though. ''_**

This made Melina smile gently at him, as she kneels down slightly and says softly to them.

'' Really? Well Mr Bear, Fatch has nothing bad to feel about it, he's really smart for someone so young. ''

This made Fatch look at her as a wide, smile grows in place, till he says to her happily.

'' R-Really? Thank you so much miss. ''

Then Flippy says just as happily.

**_'' Yeah, thanks so much for cheering my buddy up. ''_**

Melina smiles at them, before saying softly.

'' There's nothing to thank me for you two, but your very welcome though. ''

In the background, Thatch watches this with a smile on his, as he said in his mind.

_'' Melina sure is a really nice woman, she REALLY, seems to like the headmasters... Doe she have a crush on them too? ''_

'' Thatchy. ''

Thatch was brought back when he heard Arias voice, he turns to her and was about to say something. Till he froze when he saw her. Aria wore a silky, light grey Italian, sleeveless summer dress, with a red, thin ribbon around the waist and red dots around the rims of the dress. Light grey stockings, with a red line around them and red, shiny shoes. Her Beret was not on and her black hair ribbon is off, which left her long hair down and free and around her neck, she wore a red ribbon with a small, white bat on it.

Thatch stood still for a few seconds, till he took a step towards her and looks her in the eyes, as he says in soft amazement to her.

'' Aria... I know, clearly now that... You, look amazing, in ANY clothing. ''

Aria looks down bashfully, as she blushed brightly before saying softly to him.

'' Come on Thatchy... I don't look good in ANY, clothing I wear... ''

Thatch placed his hand on Arias cheek, then said softly to her whilst smiling.

'' You DO, look amazing in anything... To me, my little star bat. ''

Aria smiles at him lovingly, as they both nuzzled each others faces for a second, then they pulled away to look into one another's eyes.

'' Hey check this out guys. ''

They both heard Wolfies voice and turned to see him, along with Triclops, Flyboy and Ra. Pretending to struggle, as they tried to push the tower up straight. Now wearing funny/awkward expressions, Thatch asked the four curiously.

'' Uh... What are you four doing? ''

Wolfie looks at the two vampires, then says while smiling.

'' We're pretending to try and push this tower up straight Thatch. ''

Then Flyboy says as he buzzed.

'' Zzzyeah guyzzz, itzzz only for funzzz. ''

Ra then lets out a fake, puff of exhaustion then he looks at Fatch and says to him.

'' Hey Fatch, mind giving a push here? ''

Fatch gave a short nod, gets behind Ra and gave out a REALLY, big strong push that it made Ra and the three yell out in surprise, as they all collapsed on top of one another. They gave a slight groan, before they looked at Fatch, who looked like a little kid who knew that he did something wrong. Fatch then lets out a tiny, soft.

'' Sorry guys... ''

They slowly got off of each other, dusted themselves off as Ra said with a smile.

'' Aw no worries man, it was an accident. ''

Fatch now wears a smile, only for it to shrink slightly when Triclops said.

'' But... We have a way to deal with it though Fatch. ''

Fatch now grows nervous, as the four now slowly walked over to him, while baring their hands out. Then Wolfie says while wagging his tail.

'' Time for... TICKLE TORTURE! ''

Fatch lets out a yelp, and runs away as the four chase after him and all over the place. While Thatch and Aria just shook their heads slightly, whilst smiling, the headmasters and Melina also watched the scene too, Alder and Dash shook their heads as Melina only giggles. Melina then looks at them with a smile and says to them.

'' It's nice that they all get along so well... Must be nice having a job that involves working with other children. ''

Alder and Dash look at her, then Dash said a bit jokingly.

'' Well, only if it doesn't involve lines, detentions or such he... But it's an ok job though Melina. ''

She smiles at them softly, only then to turn into a sad one as she looks away slightly and softly says.

'' You two are really lucky... There aren't many creature children here and the fleshie children I try to interact with... Only run away scared from me or try to hurt me. ''

Alder and Dash look at her sadly, feeling bad for her as they placed a tentacle on her shoulder then Dash said sympathetically.

'' We're so sorry to hear that Melina... That must've been awful. ''

Alder then asks her softly.

'' Don't you have any kids of your own? ''

Melina smiles sadly at them, while shaking her head a bit before saying.

'' No I don't... I've never been married... There's never been a guy whose never, stolen my heart. ''

They both looked at her sadly, as Alder says softly to her.

'' We know how it feels Melina... We're not married either or have any kids. ''

Melina looks up at them in surprise, as Dash then said in encouragement to her.

'' But we're both sure that somewhere out there, there's Mr Right waiting for you Melina. ''

Melina then smiles brightly at them and says to them.

'' Thanks for cheering me up you two... You both are really sweet. ''

Alder and Dash glanced down as they blushed, while Melina says in her mind.

_'' I really don't know what it's about this two... But, I can feel my heart fluttering away. ''_

Suddenly, they hear a grumbling noise, which was from the headmasters stomach, Alder and Dash both smiled embarrassingly, while Melina only laughed and said to them.

'' From what I've just heard, you two must be hungry. ''

Alder and Dash both nodded, as Dash said.

'' I think it's time for our lunch now. ''

Melina smiles at them, as she says.

'' I can take you all to this Italian restaurant I know. ''

Alder smiles as he says.

'' That would be great. ''

Alder and Dash then called out to the children.

'' KIDS! It's time for lunch now. ''

'' Come along everyone. ''

As soon as all the kids gathered up in front of them, they all followed Melina as she lead them to the restaurant.

* * *

**Chapter done for now, glad to see that the headmasters and Melina are starting to get to know each other. ^u^**

**Phew... Summer over here, sure is hot... Can't wait for 2 weeks holiday from People 1st in July time. :D**

**Stay tuned guys, as usual. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, To MaskMasterFanGirl2003, Thanks for reading my fanfic and I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the attention I'm giving Alder and Dash. I like to make others happy. :)**

**Chapter 9 : Italian Delight and Goodbye**

Everyone was now eating outside of the Italian restaurant, happily eating their Italian food, Thatch and Aria were happily eating some spaghetti with meatballs. After swallowing her food, Aria says happily to Thatch.

'' This spaghetti is really tasty Thatch. ''

Thatch happily agrees with and says to her.

'' It's also a really good thing, that there's onion in these ones, instead of garlic Aria. ''

Aria smiles at him, before she says softly to him.

'' I really am having a great time Thatch, there's so, many different cities, cultures and places in this world. I'm so glad I'm able to experience and try new things with everyone. ''

Thatch smiles fondly at her and says softly to her.

'' I'm happy for you Aria. ''

They both smile fondly at each other, when they notice Mosshead came up to them and said as he smiles.

'' Hey you two, how's the garlic-free spaghetti? ''

The two vampires smile at him, as Thatch said to his pal.

'' Taste great Mossy. ''

Then Aria says to Mosshead, whilst smiling

'' what brings you here Mosshead? ''

Mosshead started to rub his arm awkwardly, before he stops and asks them with a concerned look.

'' I was wondering... Have you two seen Ricardo anywhere, he's gone missing. ''

Thatch just shook his head slightly, while Aria only had a puzzled look and said in curiously to Mosshead.

'' Who's Ricardo? ''

Thatch and Mosshead both looked at her in shock, before Thatch snapped his fingers and said.

'' Oh! We've never told you this, Ricardo is Mossy's pet toad. ''

Aria looks at them in surprise, then smiles as she says to them.

'' I've never knew that, that's a nice name for him. ''

Mosshead blushes in embarrassment while he smiles sheepishly and says.

'' I don't say his name often, that's probably why I forgot about it... ''

He then looks at them as he smiles and says.

'' Well, I best go look for-? ''

Then suddenly, he, Thatch and Aria see Ricardo hopping right past them, and with what appeared as a meatball in its mouth. Before either of them said a word, Fatch came running and stopped with them as he had a look of childish annoyance, he then yells out angrily while waving his fists slightly.

'' YOU THIEVING, ROTTEN, LITTLE PIGGY OF A TOAD! Mark my words... You, will pay dearly for... Taking ANOTHER, PIECE OF MY FAVOURITE FOOD! ''

He then notices Mosshead, Thatch and Aria, smile awkwardly at him, which made him blush bright red in embarrassment, rubs the side of his neck while saying sheepishly to them.

'' He he... Um, s-sorry about that guys, didn't notice you three there. ''

Thatch looks at him in concern, as he says to him.

'' What the heck happened Fatch? ''

Fatch suddenly stood straight up, looks at him, takes a breath before he explains to him.

'' Well Thatch, I was just happily enjoying, my garlic - free spaghetti and meatballs, another favourite food of mine... ''

He drools slightly, but quickly slaps himself on the side of the face, clears his throat and continued on.

'' Um well, I was just enjoying them, when suddenly... THAT, toad leaps onto my table, looked at me with mocking little eyes then in seconds... He steals my meatball and hops off and I was SO mad, that I chased after him all over. ''

Mosshead felt bad now as he says to Fatch with a guilty look on his face.

'' I'm really sorry about that Fatch. ''

Fatch looks at him and smiles at him, as he places a comforting hand on his shoulder and says in reassurance.

'' Aw don't worry about Mosshead, I still had a good feed AND got a good amount of exercise from all that chasing. ''

Mosshead smiles as he felt better now from his understanding words, then Ricardo hopped into Mossheads arms which surprised the four of them. Mosshead then looks at his toad sternly as he says firmly to him.

'' Ricardo, It isn't nice to take other's food like that. Now, promise me you won't do that again and apologise to Fatch. ''

Ricardo croaked in response to Mosshead then he looks at Fatch and spits the meatball onto his hands. Fatch looks at it in slight disgust, from all the saliva on the meatball, he then hears Ricardo croak sadly, which made him smile softly at him, gives him back the meatball and says softly to him.

'' Here Ricarod, you can keep it, I forgive you and... Had a lot of fun chasing after you. ''

Ricardo happily eats the meatball before he croaks a happy, thanks to Fatch. Which made him and the other three laugh heartily, then Fatch says cheerfully to the toad.

'' Aw, you're welcome little guy. ''

* * *

Meanwhile in the back, Melina and the headmasters were smiling to themselves as they watched the whole thing, before Melina says fondly to them.

'' Such adorable kids they all are, they all must be so much fun to have around in your school. ''

Alder and Dash smile a bit sheepishly at her, before she said wonderingly to them.

'' Um, if it's ok of me to ask... Why were you two just standing, back there at the side of the water? ''

Alder and Dash, both knew that they can't hide it forever, so they let out a small sigh and Alder said to her.

'' You see Melina... We were remembering something from our past. ''

Then Dash said with a small, sad look on.

'' More like a couple of people... Who meant so much to us dearly. ''

They then got out their picture, gave it to Melina and both said softly to her.

'' Anna and Daphne. ''

Melina looks at the photo in shock, before she looks up at them as Dash began to explain to her softly.

'' You see, back when we were very young and in school... We both had a huge, crush on those twin - headed girls... Anna and Daphne were both, so kind and a great friend to everyone and us two... But then... ''

Melina now looks at them sadly as Alder then said softly to her.

'' We both heard that... they got k-killed by fleshie hunters, during a night time scaring assignment... We both felt so heartbroken and regretful, because... ''

Melina looks at them in worry now, as Dash then said sadly.

'' Because we never... got to tell them, our f-feelings for them. ''

Melina puts the picture down on the table, gently grabs both of their tentacle hands, which made them look at her while she looks at them with sympathy and says softly to them.

'' I'm so, very sorry for your tragic losses... It must have been so, painfully horrible when you both found out about it. You both must have loved them dearly. ''

Alder and Dash felt so touched from Melina's sympathy for them, they both smiled softly at her as they put the picture back inside their robe and Dash said to her.

'' Thank you for your kindness Melina. ''

Then Alder said.

'' We truly appreciate it. ''

Melina smiles at them sweetly then says sincerely to them.

'' I only did what was right, you both would have done the same thing for me. ''

They smile at each other, then they went back into eating their foods, but they didn't notice that, in each of their mouths. Was a long, piece of spaghetti and as they continuously sucked it up, they soon met each other eye to eyes and to lips, they both blushed brightly as they pulled away with sheepish smiles, then Alder and Dash each said shyly to her.

'' O-Oops! Sorry about that Melina. ''

'' He.. that was a little awkward. ''

Melina just giggles softly and looks at them fondly before saying sweetly to them.

'' It was nice really... I got to see both of your eyes up close, lovely green eyes and orange eyes you both have. ''

Alder and Dash both blushed brightly, then Alder says shyly to her.

'' Also, we've never seen such eyes.. Like yours Melina. ''

Then Dash said softly to her.

'' Lovely, gentle, vibrant honey coloured eyes... They suit you well. ''

Melina blushes brightly from their kind words and says softly to them.

'' Thank you... ''

Then they all went back to eating their foods, while they all said inside their minds.

Alder and Dash : _" She's so kind and lovely... We're falling in love with her. ''_

Melina :_ '' They're both so kind and charming... I'm falling in love with them both. ''_

* * *

The day finally came to an end, Cappy's ship was waiting for them, as they all said their goodbyes to Melina, Casper smiles at her as he said.

'' Thank you for the nice tour Miss Senka. ''

Melina smiles at him and says pleasantly.

'' You're very welcome Casper and I thank you all also, for letting me join you on your trip. ''

She then walks up to Alder and Dash and says softly to them.

'' Especially you two... ''

Then Melina did the most shocking thing, she kisses each of their cheeks sweetly, while all the students went '' Aw '' at this, Alder and Dash both held their blushing cheeks while saying softly in unison.

'' Your welcome... ''

Then they all went aboard on the ship, said their goodbyes to Melina while waving, as she did the same. Then the ship disappears from her sight, Melina smiles fondly to herself then says quietly to herself.

'' What a lovely group they are, I really should pay a visit to Scare School sometime, meet all the kids and... ''

She then placed both of her hands on top of her heart and said softly.

'' Alder and Dash also. ''

Then Melina walks away from the spot and heads to her home to rest up for the night.

* * *

**Awww... How sweet was that huh? ^u^ I hope you enjoyed this guys.**

**That's a another story finished and a new one to await for. ;)**

**Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing them. :D**

**Lastly, a thanks to Maric, who told me the toads name from the season one episode, Messy Business at the Manor. :) I've forgotten about that. ... ^_^''**


End file.
